The New Couple
The New Couple is a romance film. Background It was written by Chloe Barnien and produced by Kasey Raixef. It was released on October 1st 2007. Plot The film starts with the wedding of the two main characters, Aisha and her husband, Jimba. They have a great life and decide that they will later travel to China, but when they do it isn't as stunning as they hoped. Aisha hates it and decides that she wants to go back home, which her other half agrees to. They continue to have a happy life until Jimba's ex girlfriend, Melanie, turns up. She begins to watch their house at night and starts to film Jimba. She follows Aisha and makes sure she knows she is being watched, but doesn't allow herself to be caught. Meanwhile, the new couple are still attempting to be happy besides from the constant arguing over Melanie's beast like behaviour. Jimba begins to have an affair with some random female, Lillian, and Aisha starts to suspect something. However, Melanie has also finds out and takes this as her chance to split them up. She films them, makes "Melanie's Big Movie" and sends it to Aisha. She is shocked to discover this the next day. Aisha rushes to question Jimba about this and he admits that it is indeed true, and that Aisha was just being a wee flea who was constantly in the way. He brings Lillian in and they laugh (while snorting) at the fact Aisha is a flea. She rushes from the house in tears and bumps into Jimba's friend, Dylan, who takes her home. He supports her and she reveals what she has just learned. He is also shocked to discover this and goes to rant to Jimba about it. On the way there, he sees Jimba and Melanie talking and believes that she is the culprit. He follows her back and attacks her. She gives him the information he needs. He has a meeting with his two pals, Trisha (a manly woman) and Chance (a womanly man). They decide to take this Lillian out and arrange weapons. Trisha agrees to find out where she lives while Chance is unsure of the attack but goes along with it, a smirk on his face as he leaves. The next morning, Jimba comes back home and apologises for his horrible actions. Aisha accepts this and takes him back, romantic hugging and they both have some micro chips. Melanie is watching all of this and phones Lillian that Jimba is in fact no longer in love with her. She goes wild. Lillian comes round the next day but is stopped by Chance, who lunges on her. Trisha grabs her by the scruff and throws her into the car. They take her back to Dylan who also decides that he wants Melanie. His workers go out to get her while he stays and glares at Lillian for the whole time they are gone. Jimba and Aisha are out on a stroll together when they see Trisha and Chance fighting with Melanie, who is attempting escape them. Trisha grabs her scruff and they drive off before the new couple can save her. They jump into the car and a chase begins, with Trisha knowing exactly what's happening. In the car, Chance is in the back seat being beaten up by Melanie who has gone mad. Trisha tells them to shut up and to stop being bad kids and they do as she says. Chance attends to his injuries while Melanie keeps silent. Jimba is speeding and he tells Aisha that he believes he'll be the winner here. They reach their destination and Jimba keeps out of sight, not knowing he has already been spotted. Trisha brings Melanie out by the scruff and kicks her bumcheeks to stop her from fighting back. Chance follows sniggering that Trisha is a wild warrior one. Jimba and Aisha follow silently, like mice. Meanwhile, Dylan has been slapping Lillian for 13 minutes and lets them know how fun it is. Chance giggles while Trisha says "YA IDIOTS! WE HAVE BIGGER PROBLEMS, AYE CHANCIE BOY?". Jimba rushes in with a nerf gun and threatens to shoot. Chance holds his hands up and shouts that he surrenders. Trisha smirks and tells him that she knew he'd be here. Dylan gives her a high five and tells her she has been a real warrior. Aisha strolls in at that point and flings a shoe at Chance, which knocks him out. Dylan is devastated by this and tells her that he is doing this for her. Jimba gasps. Trisha magically fly-jumps over, scruffs her, and tells her she has no escape now. Aisha starts to sob to herself and begs Jimba to help her. Dylan is not sure what to do and tells a funny joke, before Trisha tells him to get to it. He agrees and with a smile asks Jimba to nerf kill him. Jimba disagrees. Trisha drops Aisha and asks Dylan not to do this, but he also disagrees and demands she takes the nerf. She does as she is told and hands it to him while Aisha tearfully watches. Jimba is gasping constantly but doesn't attempt to stop this. Dylan shoots himself and is nerf dead. Aisha screams out "'''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" '''and starts to flick his head, attempting to bring him back to life. Jimba watches sadly and Trisha frees the girls before walking out calmly. Chance wakes up and is confused. He sees Dylan and threatens to kill Aisha. She sobs and asks him to spare her life. He shakes his head. She asks him to be a good lad. He shakes his head. He grabs the nerf, shouts "I'm a Gay!" and kills himself. Jimba checks he is dead and tells everyone to get outta here. They all run and swear never to let the police know they were involved. Cast Mildred Young - as Aisha Alan Orsk - as Jimba Amelle Barr - as Melanie Wendy Haltag - as Lillian Ian Seekla - as Dylan